The Last Dance
by Peregrine2
Summary: Cassie befriends a musician and Adam thinks about prom dates. Follow on story to Erase, Rewind.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Dance-Cassie/Adam, follow-up to Erase, Rewind, K+

Summary: Cassie befriends a musician and Adam thinks about prom dates.

[C]

Sally called me in excitement. "Tilt is playing downtown tomorrow night. We _have _to go."

"_Tilt_?" Why on Earth should I waste my time on some low level band with a crappy name?

She laughed at my tone. "I know the name is lame, but the guitarist and singer are _hot_."

Now we're getting down to it. "So what? Is their music any good?"

"Of course! Kind of like Radiohead's Bends meets Pete Yorn."

Two names that shouldn't be uttered in the same sentence. "So is it life on a chain, or climbing the walls?"

"_Both_." Sally gets me and the weird musical references I sprinkle into conversation, something I only do with her. In all the time I've been in Chance Harbor, I don't think I've had a single normal conversation with anyone from the Circle.

"On the night before prom?"

"Why not? Even prom organizers deserve a break." Both of us had been breaking our backs getting things ready, and I secretly hoped no one tried to set the decorations on fire. Maybe I should chain Faye up until after prom night, or maybe just threaten her with pig's blood.

"We do? I'm not even going."

I could hear her frown through the phone. "Of _course _you are. We'll go solo."

Last time that happened, the gym had gone up in flames. "I don't think so."

"What if I told you that Tilt is playing? I couldn't get that other band I wanted."

I laughed. "You call that sweetening the pot? I haven't even heard them play yet."

"Trust me, you'll _love _them."

"And what does Regina say?" Regina was Sally's psychic grandmother and someone who had counted my grandmother as a friend.

"That you should absolutely go."

How could I refuse such an offer? "OK, I give up. Now i just need something to wear."

Sally had ideas about that too, and suggested I raid my mother's clothes. "Good idea," I said before hanging up and pushing my way to the back of the closet.

* * *

An entire row of dresses was there for the taking, much of it in perfect condition and still stylish after all these years. My mother preferred modest neck and hem lines, and part of me did too. I wouldn't be there to flaunt or flirt, so the beautiful indigo silk dress I pulled out was perfect. It had a matching slip that flared it out slightly, and the sweetheart neckline suited me just fine. I tried it on and was amazed that it fit me like a glove. "Thanks, Mom," I said, eyes misting over once again as I thought of her.

I hung it back up and moved back to my favorite spot on the window seat. I had math homework, so I might as well do that. That ate up an hour, punctuated by occasional texts from Sally. Then one came in from Adam and I pondered whether to answer.

_Are you OK? We haven't talked lately._

You mean, other than the night when my cousins ambushed him and Melissa and invited them over for lasagna? That had been a weird night, with glimmers of the old Adam coming through. We'd parted with a smile, but that was over two weeks ago. At school, he was grafted to Melissa's side and seemed determined to keep his distance.

I pretended that was fine with me, because what choice did I have? Other than my slip at the wake, I hadn't called, texted, or spoken to Adam. We managed to stay at opposite ends of our chemistry class, and no one in the Circle sent me SOS texts.

So I decided to reply with a two word answer.

**Am OK.**

Knowing how much Adam hated non-replies, I figured he'd show up on my doorstep within the hour. Wondering if I should call Sally and start taking bets, I settled for watching the clock. At the bottom of the hour, just after turning on my weekly dose of Revenge, the doorbell rang.

With a barely suppressed smile, I padded to the door in my socks, shorts, and oversized tee. I peered through the opening and saw his worried face staring back at me. "Hey," he said.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, my Dad's not here. Sam chased him out with a broomstick on his last visit."

Adam smiled. "I bet she did."

It was cold and rainy, and Adam was shivering in his thin flannel. "Umm, want to come in?"

He nodded. "I won't stay long."

Adam could stay forever if he wanted, but I'd never bring that up. "Hope you don't mind Revenge."

"Are you kidding? My Dad and I _love _that show."

He flopped on the couch and I shoved over the bowl of popcorn. "Help yourself."

Since I had DVRed the show, we zipped through the ads and threw popcorn at the bad guys. Everyone was questionable, so the floor was covered in white kernels by the end of the show. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that," i commented, finishing up the last bit of popcorn.

Adam helped me clean the floor and followed me into the kitchen. "Want some hot chocolate?"

He'd already stayed an hour, and was clearly not in a hurry to leave. "That would be great."

I made it the old fashioned way, as taught to me by my grandmother. Adam watched me with a small smile, and asked, "So where are the ladies tonight?"

"Playing poker with Regina."

"For money?"

"Oh, yeah. And Regina beats them every time. She's flush with Monopoly cash."

He chuckled. "Sounds like things have improved."

I sighed. "Sort of."

"You know we're all here for you, right?"

Of course I knew that. "I do. Thanks."

"And we're getting together for pizza tomorrow night."

This was his idea of a home cooked meal for the Circle? I almost laughed, but managed to say, "I'd join you, but Sally and I have plans."

"You can invite her too."

I stirred the cocoa and added whipped cream at his nod. Handing it over, I sipped from my mug while leaning against the counter. "That's nice of you, but we're going downtown to see Tilt."

Adam made a face. "Isn't that the crappy band playing at prom?"

"Nope, that's Oscar and the Trashcans. They bailed out, so Tilt is taking their place."

He rolled his eyes at the band name. "Not much of an improvement."

I jotted down the club name and handed it to him. "If you're bored, you can come join the party of five."

Adam's brows lifted. "As in, only five people in the audience?"

"Something like that. It'll be a mob scene."

My dry sarcasm was making him laugh, and I liked the way he responded. "Maybe Faye will fly in on her broom."

"Ooh, free special effects. I'll be sure to warn them."

Adam finished up his hot chocolate and slid the mug to me. "I should go. This was fun."

I nodded. "Thanks for checking on me."

He touched my shoulder and the warmth of his hand spread through me. "If you need anything, just ask."

I looked down for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

Adam was halfway down the walk before he turned around. "I forgot to ask, are you going to prom?"

It was a simple question, but I wondered why he was asking. "I have to. Part of the planning committee?"

"Oh, right. Maybe you could save the last dance for me."

My mouth opened slightly and all I could manage was, "OK."

He waved and dashed to his truck when it started pouring. I was surprised that he'd mentioned it, knowing that my Dad would be one of the chaperones. Oh well, it could prove to be interesting.

* * *

Sam eyed me over the breakfast table. "I hear you're going to see a band tonight."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm in," she said, eyeing me with a suspiciously innocent expression over her coffee mug.

As cool as my cousin was, I was pretty sure I didn't want her hanging with me and Sally. "Yeah? Since when?"

Stacy laughed from the other room, where she was cursing at the TV. "Since forever," she called. "Sam channeled Almost Famous and is a groupie wannabe."

I smiled. "Sally says they're ripe for the picking."

That earned me the patented Sam eye roll. "And you would know, right girlie?"

Her accent was deliberately street and decidedly American. "I _would_."

Sam poured half the ketchup bottle on her eggs. "Now _this _is the way to start the day. No bloody bangers and mash in sight."

Like she would ever have that for breakfast. "Sounds like your day is looking up."

"Indeed," Stacy said, walking through with a cheroot between her teeth. I wasn't keen on the smoking, so she ambled outside with a fake scowl on her face. From the amount of non-smoking time she spent in the garden, I got the feeling she loved Grandma's little piece of heaven. The formerly neglected herbs were springing back to life, and the roses were making a strong comeback.

I know what they were doing. "I don't need a bodyguard. We'll be fine," I said, knowing it was almost time to leave for school.

Sam smiled. "Hey, I'm there for the eye candy. You're on your own."

"OK, then." I couldn't help but smile back as she inhaled the rest of her eggs and grabbed her purse.

"Let's roll."

I jumped in her dusty old Rambler and wondered if I needed a crash helmet. "Should I brace myself?"

Her shit eating grin was her only answer as she peeled out of our street and drove the wrong way down the hill. It took us out onto Haven and three blocks ahead of Bus #5. She raced the bus every day and earned curses from Grace the grumpy bus driver. I sat back and watched the scenery rush by at warp speed. We swerved into the school's driveway and I prepared myself for another day in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

2

[A]

Cassie was surprising me in new ways since Jane had died. Her cousins had helped her move forward from her grief, but I still caught it lingering when she thought no one was looking. Nobody really gets over losing a loved one, no matter how much you try to get past it.

One thing I really liked was her sense of humor, which came out when you least expected it. And then there was her predilection for music, which Sally seemed to share.

I was sorry she wasn't joining us for pizza, all we could really afford on a shoestring budget. My Dad asked us to spring for soda, and I made sure everyone coughed up their spare change. The other Circle members scarfed down cheese and pepperoni and my Dad had to shut the kitchen down. "It's not like they're starving orphans," he said without thinking.

Jake made a face but let the comment slide. I rolled my eyes by way of apology and helped my Dad clean up. As I piled pizza boxes in the trash, he said, "So, have you asked anyone to prom?"

"Yeah, Melissa and I are hanging out."

I couldn't miss his disappointment. "But no Cassie?"

God, was this ever a sore subject. "She's part of the dance committee, so she's working."

His blue eyes lit up. "Make sure you save a dance for her."

I sighed, because my father and Melissa were team Cadam. Yeah, that's what Melissa called us, as opposed to team Cake. It was silly shipper nonsense, and Melissa and my Dad were hatching a plot.

Every time I turned around, they had their heads together. Finally I caught Melissa coming out of the girl's room and nodded to a nearby table. She sat across from me with a curious gaze and said, "What is it?"

"You and my Dad have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"You _know _what," I said with a sigh.

Melissa looked at me sadly. "I _hate _seeing you like this, Adam."

"Yeah, well, that's the way it has to be, Melissa."

"But you _love _her. Doesn't that matter?"

Much as I tried to deny it, Melissa was right. "Of _course _it matters, but the Circle takes precedence over my feelings."

She leaned in. "Screw the Circle, Adam. I think you should go for it."

I looked at the ceiling and tried to contain my emotion. "That's what my Dad did, and look what happened."

Melissa countered with, "We aren't our parents, and our mistakes are our own."

I froze for a moment as the memory of my one night with Cassie came flooding back. "You're right, but you know why this can't be."

She tossed her dark mane of hair and stood up. "OK, fine, be a stiff, but don't blame me if the prom blows."

Melissa rejoined Diana and Faye and I found myself alone with my own thoughts, which was never a good thing. I dug my hand into my pocket and my fingers closed over a scrap of paper. Pulling it out, I looked at the club name and decided to at least go for this. Because our little get together was almost finished, and I had nothing but time to kill.

* * *

[C]

Tilt was playing in the basement club behind the coffee house, and it was half full when Sally and I arrived with Sam in tow. She instantly made for the bar and Sally dragged me to a reserved table out front. "This is for friends of the band," she said with a grin.

"Ooh, is there something you're not telling me?"

A cute blonde guy waved from behind a Marshall stack, and Sally's smile filled her entire face. She waved back and said, "That's Ryan."

I caught sight of a fedora, well worn blue jeans, and dark shades as a tall, lanky redhead emerged from the back room. When he took off his shades, I was startled by the vibrant hue of his eyes. "That can't be right. No way that dude has purple eyes."

Sally laughed. "Want to check? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Heat rose to my cheeks as the guy hopped down from the stage and walked up to us. "Hey, Sally," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Who's your friend?"

"Zach, this is Cassie," Sally said with that knowing look I knew so well.

His indigo eyes crinkled with his smile, and I liked him instantly. "Hey, Cassie," Zach said, extending his hand and shaking mine firmly. "Thanks for coming out to see us."

"Sure," I said, finding myself tongue-tied with this handsome stranger. "Sally said you were a must see."

Zach mussed Sally's hair affectionately. "Who needs advertising with fans like you?"

She mock punched at him and they high fived. "Go knock it out of the park."

His smile included both of us. "Thanks. We'll catch up later."

I looked over at the bar and saw Sam chatting up a slightly older guy. They were both waving their hands and laughing about something, and I asked, "You know that guy my cousin is hanging with?"

"That's Ian, the band's manager."

"Any chance he's a Brit?"

Sally giggled. "How'd you guess?"

"Easy. She looks right at home."

"Doesn't she always?"

"It seems so." Yes, I had to admit that Sam made the best of every situation. She might look like my mom, but she was a different person. Stacy was a bit more reserved, but she too had the same forward looking demeanor.

"What's their story, anyway?" Sally asked. "What do they do for work, and how are they allowed to take such a long leave?"

"They have a farm, and they've left things with Finn, their capable right hand man." I was quoting word for word, and Sally sputtered with laughter.

"I'll bet," Sally replied. "No wonder they look so chuffed."

I almost spit out my soda. "Tell me you haven't been marathoning Masterpiece Theatre."

Sally held out her fingers a short distance apart. "Maybe a little. Forgive me?"

That earned her a flick of ice from my Coke. "I'll think about it."

The band started up and I forgot about everything but their exquisite sound. The web they wove around me was more than magical, it was pure heaven to my senses. Zach's deep voice made me shiver in a good way, and I felt it with every fiber of my being. People got up and started dancing, and suddenly Sally dragged me onto the dance floor. I was completely hopeless as a dancer, but it didn't seem to matter. People flopped around like fish on a boat's deck, and soon I was wriggling and shimmying with the best of them.

Sally's Radiohead reference was only a starting point for the musical journey they took us on, and I figured the average prom-goer wouldn't have a clue about these guys. My gut told me they'd stick to mostly covers, and that was a damned shame. I was so bent on telling Zach this that when he came down to sit with us, the first thing out of my mouth was, "You rule, and your talent is wasted on prom."

He nodded. "Yeah, but you can't beat the money. It's three times what we make at this dump."

Sam saluted me as she passed by, Ian's arm draped around her like a cape. "Umm, you might want to watch that one," I warned.

Zach snickered. "Don't worry about Ian. He's a big boy."

That could be taken any number of ways. "If you say so," I said with a smile. "But don't blame me if they have to scrape him off the walls with a spatula." I was only half kidding, because after Sam was finished mauling him, she'd probably toy with him like a cat.

"Is your cousin really that scary?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper, leaning in and placing h is hand on my arm.

"And then some," I said, drawing on my Coke and nearly gagging when Adam walked into the club - _alone_.

He ordered a soda from the bar and found an empty spot on the far wall. It wasn't long before his light gaze landed on me, quickly taking in Zach's proximity before turning away like he hadn't seen us.

Following the direction of my gaze, Zach asked, "Is that your ex?"

I smiled like it didn't matter. "Yeah, we lasted two weeks. Fastest breakup ever."

Zach caught Adam staring at us, and for a moment, they locked gazes and I could almost see the testosterone cloud boiling between them. "He's a fool," Zach said.

"Thanks," I said, my shaky voice betraying my true feelings.

He touched my shoulder for a moment. "Hang in there, kid. It gets better."

I sent him off to the bar with a phony smile, wondering if Adam would come over once Zach was out of range.

But other than catching him in that defensive, crossed arms stance, I lost sight of Adam when the band came back on and the crowd charged the stage.

* * *

[A]

_I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night_

_Can't stand here like this anymore_

_For always and ever is always for you_

_I want it to be perfect_

_Like before_

A Night Like This, Lyrics by The Cure

I hated the band's lead singer on sight. Between having his hands all over Cassie and flirting with every lady in the audience, I thought he was a pig. And even as I thought it, I knew I was being unfair. I didn't know the guy, and I had no right to interfere.

We were supposed to move on and make other connections, but I found I couldn't do that. All I wanted to do was be there with Cassie, enjoying the show and being a complete dancing fool like everyone else.

No wonder Melissa called me a stiff, and Faye called out my lame ass for being so obvious in my affections.

As I watched and listened to Tilt, a strange thing happened. I began to groove on their tunes, and realized they were an excellent group. The lead singer had one of those voices to die for, and I believed I was seeing history in the making on this tiny stage. The songs drew me closer, and suddenly I found myself abreast of Sally and Sam. Cassie was further forward, trading quips with Zach between songs.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Sam said with a brilliant smile, her blue eyes sparkling with welcome. "Aren't they amazing?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Do they take requests?" I shouted over the din.

Sally nodded and I voiced my request in her ear. Her answering grin told me this was a good choice, and she promised to pass it along at the next break.

Cassie spotted me and nodded once before turning back to the band. After three songs, they took a break and I decided to join her at their table. "Hey," she said softly, looking a bit distracted when Zach walked over.

"I'm Zach," he said first, catching me off guard with his strong grip and friendly demeanor. When he looked at Cassie and Sally, he radiated a sort of beneficence that put me at ease. It wasn't something I could put into words, but I could see why Cassie liked him.

"Adam," I replied after a beat.

"The ex," Sally added for good measure.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's me all right."

Zach punched my arm lightly. "Hey, we've all been there. So you like The Cure?"

I felt suddenly shy with Cassie listening in. "That song, anyway."

"What song?" Cassie asked.

"You'll see." Sally winked at me and I flashed a smile before looking at my feet.

* * *

_You, soft and only_

_You,lost and lonely_

_You, strange as angels_

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream_

_Just Like Heaven, Lyrics by The Cure_

[A]

Tilt opened their next set with my request, and just before launching into the song, Zach said, "This one's for you, Cassie."

She instantly looked at me, and as the song unfolded like a flower, her cheeks flamed with color. I went dry-mouthed at her beauty and in an instant, it all came back to me. All my memories, and every feeling I'd ever had for her. It was the perfect coda to an otherwise baffling night, and I backed away from the crowd, staying just long enough to hear them put a perfect finish to an amazing song. They immediately jumped into a T-Rex tune, and that's when I slipped away, knowing I wasn't ready to deal with what had just happened.

* * *

[C]

I'd always adored that Cure song, but the lyrics never really sank in until that moment when it was dedicated to me, courtesy of Adam. When our eyes met across the dance floor, I saw him swallow hard and knew he remembered _everything_. He clearly wasn't ready to do battle with my father, so he was quietly declaring himself in small ways.

It totally floored me, because when the Circle was around, it was like we were total strangers. He stayed as far from me as humanly possible, and pretended nothing was going on. But behind the scenes, we were reconnecting and it was almost like an invisible silver cord stretched between us, nearly transparent but shimmering in the air like an afterburn.

I let my thoughts settle and it was finally time to leave. After reassuring Sally and Sam that I was fine, I walked up to Zach and thanked him. "See you tomorrow," I said.

"Count on it," he said with a quirky half smile that promised great music and camaraderie.


	3. Chapter 3

3

[C]

Sam made a huge deal out of my prom dress, hair, makeup, and shoes. In short order, she'd transformed my black pumps into something approaching stylish. As for my hair, which she deemed impossible, I felt her working actual magic and when I saw myself in the mirror, I blanched slightly.

She'd somehow used eyedropper color magic and exactly matched select strands of hair to my dress. The rest she'd braided in an elaborate updo that made me look almost regal and three inches taller. Never having colored my hair before, I was a bit leery of making huge changes. But the more I looked, the more I liked. "Does this go away at midnight?" I asked, noting that my eye shadow also perfectly matched my dress.

"Nope, you're stuck with it for now," Sam said, standing back and folding her hands in satisfaction.

"I'm supposed to help Sally, not show off," I said, not being able to stop myself from twirling around.

Sam smiled like I'd lost my mind. "Your man's going to be there. You have to _work _it."

"My _man_?" I echoed with an odd little laugh.

"Have you already forgotten that incredibly romantic gesture he made last night?"

I wanted to sink into the floor. "How could I? You bring it up every five minutes."

She put her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me, Cassie. That boy is crazy about you, and Blackwell better watch his back. Besides, I'll be there to keep him in line."

Sam was far more powerful than my Dad right now, and reminded him at every opportunity that she could kick his ass. "I know you will."

"Do you think he'll wear a tux, or that stupid coat with the high collar?"

Her words were so irreverent that I laughed in spite of my inner dread. "Coat wins every time."

"Yeah. Good thing you don't get your fashion sense from him."

Only my dark magic. "No kidding. Are we ready?"

"We are."

As we walked outside, I said, "Where are my carriage and four?"

Sam laughed. "I gave your fairy godmother the night off."

"Nice of you." I enjoyed the silliness, which continued as she backed over the grass and through the Armstrong's hostas.

"Oops." Sam didn't sound the least bit sorry, for we both knew what a crab Jake's thumper of an aunt was.

"Think she'll notice?"

"Naw, Margie's too busy going door to door."

"Did I tell you we met the other day? After reassuring me that I'd burn in hell, I told her I'd line my catbox with her leaflets."

"Bet she loved that." Margie hated cats, liberals, and feminists, and anything that went against her precious JC. I knew only small bits of the Bible, but I was pretty sure JC would have frowned on her hypocrisy. The only tolerance Margie knew was printed on the bumper stickers she ripped off cars.

"You have no idea," Sam said as we narrowly missed a limo backing out of the corner driveway.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, by which I mean Sam managed to run not one but three red lights. We made it there so quickly that I beat the rest of my Circle. Unfortunately, my father was there in all his upturned collar glory. He nodded at Sam, who made a rude gesture and headed for the punch bowl.

My father waylaid me with a brusque nod. "How long does that woman plan on staying here?"

I didn't like his tone, but that was nothing compared to my growing hate. "As long as it takes," I replied with an insincere smile.

"Meaning what?"

"Whatever I want it to." I started moving off but was stopped by his hand on my arm.

"I don't appreciate the backtalk."

"It's nothing more than you deserve." I looked down at his fingers and focused my energy.

He jumped back with a yelp. "Are you crazy? We're in public."

I could feel my aunt's energy swirling around us and knew she was close. "Then maybe you shouldn't manhandle her, asshat."

My father's eyes narrowed. "You don't want me for an enemy, Samantha."

She threw back her head and laughed. "Too late." Threading her arm through mine, Sam added, "C'mon, Cassie. Let's go help Sally and Regina with the decorations."

Regina took me aside after we put out plates and cups. "What's your father done now?"

It was obvious she already knew. "What he always does."

She sighed. "He never learns."

That was obvious. What he couldn't control, he killed, and maybe I was next on the list. "So how do we send him a message?"

"Turn your back on him. Don't give him power over you. And whatever you do, don't let him get his hands on those crystals."

There was only one left to uncover, and we knew it was here at the school. Adam had already uncloaked it, but maybe it should stay where it was. I had to warn him somehow without my father knowing about it. "I won't."

Sally kept me hopping for the rest of the night, and I barely had time to do more than wave at Zach before skittering off to another task, my high heels clopping like a newly shod horse. The band was amazing as I'd known they'd be, and the dance floor was jammed for the whole night. When the band took a break, even the DJ spun cool tunes that kept the crowd moving.

I saw Melissa and Adam at a distance, and they danced a whole bunch of slow numbers along with Faye and Jake. Diana huddled close to Grant and hardly said a word to me. That was par for the course with my newfound sister. Clearly she didn't share my enthusiasm, and not only because of Blackwell. I think this went all the way back to Adam and our night together, something she clearly hadn't forgiven. Maybe she never would, but none of that mattered now. Adam and I were apart, probably for good, and I was surprised her inner cheerleader hadn't come leaping out to rub my face in it.

It was sad, really, because she had been my first friend here. And I'd considered her my best friend, but that was no longer true. Sally had taken her place, and accepted me at face value. She probably suspected what I was, and didn't give a crap. After all, with a grandmother like Regina, nothing would seem weird after that.

* * *

[A]

Every time I thought about approaching Cassie, her father came strolling by and threw me that patented Balcoin glare. It went along with his trademark collar, and the only thing missing was a Snidely Whiplash 'stache to complete the package.

Thinking about what Cassie had told me, I wanted to punch his lights out. But knowing my track record for losing fights, I decided there were better ways to get back at him. He'd ruined my life and nearly killed Jake, all because he couldn't stand the thought of a Conant with his daughter. He might say it was for the good of the Circle, but I knew better. This was all about Ethan, the guy who'd stolen Amelia Blake's heart, and he couldn't let another Conant win the day.

Cassie finally took me aside and dove right into Circle business before I could compliment her on her attire. "We have a problem."

"Yeah, what now?"

She gave me the deets on why we couldn't hand over the last crystal. "Regina is convinced he wants all the power."

I sort of knew that already, but for a time, it seemed like Blackwell had our best interests at heart. "I agree. So what do we do?"

"We find the crystal, and then destroy it."

My breath escaped in a whoosh. "Are you sure that's wise? Suppose one of us is alone, and needs the crystal to defend ourselves?"

"Then we travel in pairs."

I rolled my eyes. "Diana will love that."

Cassie's eyes flashed. "Too bad. She can just get over herself and step up."

She was right, but her criticism surprised me. "What happened to being best friends?"

"Gone with the Balcoin wind," Cassie replied, her jaw set in a tense line.

I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do. "I still think we should hold off on destroying the crystal. Maybe we should recloak the crystal - for now."

Cassie frowned slightly, but finally nodded. "Agreed."

Sally gestured at Cassie, who said, "I better get back to it."

"OK, but don't forget that last dance."

She flashed a tight smile before trotting back to Sally and Regina. All too soon, her beautifully sculpted hair was lost in the crowd, and I was drawn back to the safe circle of Melissa's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

4

[C]

I was taking a much needed break when Zach approached with a sloshing cup of punch in hand. "You look like you need this."

This was the last thing I needed, but I put on my game face and accepted the drink. The first sip made me gag, but by the third sip I was grinning as the alcohol burned my throat. "How did you know? You must be a mind reader."

Zach snickered. "You never know."

Only, I _did _know, and he definitely wasn't. He straddled the chair next to me and surveyed the crowd. "Good turnout, I guess."

"Yeah, it is." Adam and Melissa had their heads together and I turned away when they laughed.

Zach looked between me and Adam. "Why aren't you over there? And don't tell me you have to work."

"It's _true_," I said with a fake whine.

"So what? Take five and cut that girl off at the pass."

That _girl _was Melissa, who was possibly my only friend left in the Circle. "They're good friends."

Adam put his hand on Melissa's back as they walked toward the food, and Zach rolled his eyes. "You _think_?"

My father chose that moment to cross our path and my heavy sigh nearly raised the roof. "_He's_ my biggest problem."

Zach dismissed Blackwell with a wave of his hand. "Big deal. Anyone who's motivated can get past the 'rents."

"Are you saying I'm not?"

He laughed. "Damn straight. You're dressed to kill and what are you doing? Sitting on the sidelines with me. Quit the wallflower act and go kick some ass."

I felt a sudden resolve and downed my punch in two gulps. With renewed fire, I marched over to the snack table and elbowed my way next to Adam. His eyes widened slightly and his hand dropped from Melissa's waist. "Hey," Adam said with a strained smile.

Melissa's smile was equally awkward. "You look amazing," she said. "Did Sam do your hair?"

"Uh-huh," I said, noticing that my errant cousin was once again yakking it up with Tilt's manager.

"How did she match your dress?" Melissa asked, her dark eyes glinting with curiosity.

I did my best Bewitched impression and said, "Poof."

"Cool," Adam said. "Maybe she can do mine next time."

I wrinkled my nose and looked at his perfectly coiffed hair. "Maybe not," I said with a laugh. "So, the band's about to start. Shall we dance?"

Adam's mouth opened slightly and I saw him eyeing my father across the room. "Umm, now?"

Melissa stepped back and pushed both of us onto the floor. "_Now_," she ordered with a grin, which reminded me of that long ago dance when Sally had done the same thing.

The band launched into a fucked up version of "Show Me Love" by School of Seven Bells, and it was just slow enough for swaying.

"This isn't the last dance," Adam observed with a slight smile, hands resting lightly on my waist as he maintained a comfortable distance.

My father was standing close to Sam, who gave us two thumbs up as we passed. "I don't care," I said, emotion coloring my words as I met his eyes.

Adam always wore his heart on his sleeve, and what I saw in those cobalt eyes warmed me from head to toe. His body language said one thing, but the warmth in that gaze melted me on the spot. "Neither do I," he said huskily, words dazed with desire.

"He'll try to stop us."

His shoulders shrugged under my fingers. "Don't care. I know what I want, and I'll be damned if anyone tries to stop us."

Those were the same words he'd said on our night together, and I knew he meant every word. "What about the skull?"

The song ended and Adam's eyes flashed angrily. "He'll never get his hands on the last crystal, so it's a non-issue."

"He may force you."

"Not with you at my side," Adam said with a wide smile. He took my hand in his and we strolled right past my father, ignoring his icy look as we walked in plain sight for all to see.

* * *

[A]

It felt good to defy Blackwell, even if his magic could wipe the floor with me. I'd seen his strength with my own eyes, but Cassie was worth fighting for. Knowing the curse was made up, I dared to throw it back at him. "Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Because I _could_," Blackwell said smugly.

"You really don't give a damn about your daughter's happiness?" I said, my words snarling out at him.

Blackwell gave me the once over. "_Not_ with you."

I sensed the tingle of magic and suddenly Regina and Sam joined us. "_Nice_ dance," Sam said with a shit-eating grin in Blackwell's direction.

Blackwell's fingers flexed slightly, but I felt power pushing back and he actually stumbled. "You don't want to fuck with me, old woman," he growled.

Regina smiled. "Too late."

Just before she and Sam moved off, Blackwell whispered, "Better keep an eye on that sweet granddaughter of yours. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

The "old woman" spun around so fast that I tripped and smacked into Sam. She righted me while Regina got right up in Blackwell's face. I heard what sounded suspiciously like a spell and goggled when Blackwell turned white as a sheet and turned on his heel.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Regina.

She patted my shoulder as Cassie walked up with punch. "I reminded him of his place."

Cassie looked in the direction her Dad had taken. "Thank you."

Regina smiled at us. "I chased the boogie man away, so you kids have a good time. You deserve it."

We _did _deserve it. It had been a crappy year all around, and it was time to move on. We sipped at our drinks and I was happy to just _be _with the girl of my dreams at my side. The singer Zach cut into my reverie and said, "This is the last dance, and this goes out to a very special couple."

It was the lovely song "Wait" by M83 This time I pulled Cassie close and sighed when she rested her head on my chest. "Never leave me," she whispered.

The pain in her voice made me wince. "_Never_," I said, my lips brushing her tear-stained cheek.

"You're the only one left." Her face lifted and she looked at me with a tiny bit of hope shimmering in the cerulean wells of her eyes.

Our fingers entwined as the song faded into the background, and for a moment, we were the only two people left standing. Not caring who saw us, I leaned in and she met me halfway. Her soft lips parted under mine, and we dined on each other like starving waifs. It was magical and mystical and sexy, and when we came up for air, I looked at her in wonder, much as I had done on that day in the forest.

Her entire being seemed to sparkle, and she was lit from the inside out in a wash of bright light. I shook my head, and the illusion faded, but it was no parlor trick. Cassie was the sun and I was the moon, and I could no more live without her than I could stop breathing.

We walked out into the night, and forward to the rest of our lives..._together_.

The End.

AN: Well, it's over, folks. The show isn't coming back, and I hold little hope that another network will pick it up. So I think this is my swan song, and I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
